


Las cosas como son

by HapinessTime97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapinessTime97/pseuds/HapinessTime97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo te das cuenta del valor de las cosas hasta que las pierdes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Primer One-Shot que escribo. Espero y les guste.

Stiles iba caminando tranquilo por los pasillos de la escuela, hoy iba a ser un excelente día, le confesaría a su mejor amigo que estaba enamorado de él.

-Hoy no te salvas-Mencionó

Fue a su casillero para dejar sus libros y poder hacer cómoda su declaración.  
Cuando de pronto escuchó unos gemidos.

-Genial, unos conejos están en el salón-Comentó fastidiado

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y por ella salían Kate y Derek; la cara de Stiles era un poema.

-¿Stiles?-Dijo extrañado su mejor amigo

-Der...-

Y lo comprendió los gemidos venían de ellos dos, pero quien no lo venía venir, Kate era la capitana de las porristas y Derek era el capitán del equipo de americano más popular de la escuela.

Las lágrimas en el rostro de Stiles no tardaron en hacerse presentes y con la misma intensidad con la que lloró, corrió ignorando las llamadas de su amigo.

-Dios... esto no me puede estar pasando-Dijo Stiles una vez que llego a un parque.

Se sentó en una de las banquetas y se acomodó para seguir llorando.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que el igual te diga que te ama?-Se reprendió

Todos los jóvenes pasamos por una experiencia amorosa de este tipo, donde uno se enamora de su mejor amigo y no se da cuenta que nunca podrán ser algo más que amigos, eso duele mucho. Pero como él había dicho antes, ¿Qué esperaba?

Stiles era un joven muy flaco, por no decir escuálido, con una piel demasiado pálida para ser un humano y no un fantasma, con unos lentes gigantescos que tapaban sus enormes ojos, su cabeza nunca estaba llena de cabello pues siempre se rapaba, él pensaba que haciendo esto hacía mejor las cosas y no tendría que preocuparse por si su cabello estaba revuelto o despeinado no importaba porque a su mejor amigo le agradaba si corte pero al parecer no lo suficiente como para gustarle.

En cambio Derek.... Derek era un dios griego, unos ojos que parecían tener una gama de colores tan espectacular que no podías evitar quedartele bien, ojos verde oliva combinadas con un toque de azul cielo y un gris que en ocasiones te hacía temblar con una sola mirada; un rostro totalmente definido con un mentón marcado que con solo verlo te hace querer morderlo de lo perfecto que es, un cuerpo de infarto que te daba ganas de quitarle la camisa de recorrer centímetro por centímetro su cincelado abdomen, unos enormes brazos con unas manos que te encantaría que te abracen de lo firmes y fuertes que son; una sonrisa con unos dientes de conejo que era deslumbrante que con solo una sonrisa te derretías de lo hermoso que era y un trasero gran y firme que querías tocarlo todo el tiempo de lo maravillosos que se ve a través de sus levis.

Eso veían todos, el Derek capitán del equipo, pero Stiles veía otras cosas, veía la inteligencia de su amigo y su gusto por la lectora, podía hablar horas con él sobre los últimos libros que había leído y no se aburría de lo interesante que lo hacía ver, esa sinceridad que te hacía confiar con él en todo momento, aquellas miradas que te ofrecía que hacia ver su alma como si fue un libro abierto, aquel amor incondicional que te ofrecía por ser su amigo, todo eso veía en él.

Stiles pensaba que él era diferente, que no era como los típicos estereotipos de las escuela donde el capitán del equipo de fútbol y la capitana de las porristas debían ser la pareja del año, pero vemos que se equivocó.

Y ahora se encontraba solo en un parque que ni si quiera conocía alejado de la escuela y de todo camino que el conociese, llorando porque aquel amor no correspondido.

Un señor desconocido se acercaba lentamente a Stiles sin que él se diera cuenta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó aquel señor.

Stiles se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas de su rostro y respondió

-Si no se preocupe-

Y lo observó, aquel hombre era demasiado guapo como para existir, ojos azules tan claros como el cielo, cabello rubio que hacia querer pasar tu dedos por él para comprobar si es tan suave como se ve, una barba castaña que te hace querer tocarla de lo perfecto, y se golpeó mentalmente para devolverse a la realidad.

-Si estoy bien gracias-Confirmo nuevamente.

-Muy bien perfecto-

Y una sonrisa maquiavélica se formo en su perfecto rostro y de repente todo se volvió negro.

**************************

Derek gemía como un perro en celo al igual que su compañera que se encontraba encima de él.

Kate era perfecto para satisfacer sus necesidades fisiológicas, era la capitana de las porristas con un cuerpo totalmente bello y con curvas deliciosas que no querías quitar tus manos de ellas.

Era la perfecta candidata a ser su novia, eran populares, de la.misma escala social, lo que lograría ponerlos en el eslabón más alto en la jerarquía de la escuela.

Y de paso haría que olvidé de su amor no correspondido de su Stiles, él y su mejor amigo nunca podrían ser una pareja en la escuela, él era él era popular y Stiles era la sombra de mi aura y eso no ea bien visto por los chicos de la escuela, mucho menos por el equipo completo, si se enteraban que salía con un chico y más con una persona como su mejor amigo sería un suicidio social y eso no lo ayudaría a subir en su escala.

Y por eso ahí estaba, teniendo sexo con una de las chicas más calientes que existían en toda la escuela y eso lo hacía sentir muy orgulloso.

-¡Más!-Chilló con una voz muy aguda.

-Me vengo-Gritó Derek

Tiró su semilla en el condón que llevaba puesto y salió de Kate.

Se arreglaron la ropa y se besaron una vez más.

-Hay que repetirlo-Dijo Kate

-Por si puesto que sí-

Ambos salieron de aquel salón que fue testigo de su encuentro sexual y ahí estaba su castañito con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca descolgada.

-¿Stiles?-Dijo sorprendido.

-Der...-Comenzó su mejor amigo y lo vio.

Vio aquella lágrima que caía en su perfecto rostro lleno de hermosos lunares.

Y corrió como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo, como si estuviera huyendo de algo.

-¡Stiles!¡Stiles!-Gritó pero este no le hacía caso.

-¿Y ha este que le pasa?-Dijo Kate a su lado.

Derek vio como su mejor amigo lloraba a mares y aun no entendía que pasaba con él.

-Ignora al Teto mayor, ¿Me podrías llevar a casa?-

Él aun no salía del shock que acaba de experimentar y por un momento se preocupo por su mejor amigo

************************

Stiles despertó poco a poco en una oscura habitación, su cuerpo dolía como si lo hubiera atropellado un trailer, y su garganta se sentía como si estuviera quemandole el alma.

Observó la habitación donde se encontraba, por lo poco que podía ver a través de la oscuridad es que estaba abandonada, no se apreciaba nada de la pintura de las paredes pues estaba sucia y mohosa, el suelo que tocaba se sentía baboso como si no lo hubieran lado de años, el olor era insoportable y asqueroso que hasta producía arcadas.

-Veo que has despertado-Dijo una voz entre aquella oscuridad.

Los sonidos de un pasos se escuchaban cuando se acercaba cada vez más a Stiles.

-Te has tardado un poco pero al fin lo has hecho-

Stiles observó con detenimiento el rostro de aquel, era el hombre del parque.

-¿Qué... e... quieres de mi?...-Pregunto nervioso

-Solo quiero tu cuerpo-Sonrió el señor

-¿Quién es usted?-Preguntó con miedo.

-Tu nuevo dueño-

****************************

Aquel fin de semana él y su mejor amigo no salieron como siempre lo hacían, Stiles nunca llegó a su casa como cada domingo y eso no le extraño para nada luego de lo que paso el viernes pasado.

Y lunes llegó nuevamente, quería encontrase con su amigo para hablar de lo que sea que haya ocurrido.

Vio al sheriff en la oficina del director y a señora Claudia llorando en su hombro y se extraño demasiado así que se acerco a ellos.

-Sheriff, Claudia ¿Ocurre algo?-Pregunto con inocencia.

Claudia lloró aun más si es que se podía y Derek se extraño por si acción.

-Es... Stiles...-Respondió el Sheriff con un nudo en su garganta.

-¿Qué ocurre con él?-Pregunto nervioso.

-Desapareció desde el viernes pasado, hemos tratado de llamarle pero no contesta su celular, ¿no estará contigo?-

-No, tuvimos un percance y salio corriendo luego de la escuela así que no esta conmigo-Se excusó.

-Si sabes algo de él por favor avisamos cuanto antes, estamos muy preocupados por él.

-Si, yo les avisare si se algo sobre él-

Y así paso el tiempo, el sheriff y Claudia no dejaron de buscar a su hijo, ellos seguían sin perder las esperanzas.

Derek, fue empeorando día con día, su mejor amigo y primer amor fue secuestrado y nunca lo volverá a ver. Es ahí cuando se dio cuenta que uno nunca sabe el valor de las cosas hasta que las pierde y ese pensamiento le destrozaba el alma y el corazón.


	2. ¿Síndrome del Estocolmo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación...

Cinco años después...

En alguna parte de algún lugar la música sonaba a todo lo que da. Aquel lugar era un mansión tan grande y había que tener dos turnos de criadas para atender y limpiar por completo aquel recinto.

Una pequeña campana sonó en los pasillos.

-Alguien por favor podría limpiar la mesa, está asquerosa-Dijo la voz de un joven.

Unos pequeños pasos se hiceron escuchar, una de las criadas llegue corriendo al comedor.

-En un momento señorito-Dijo con ina reverencia. 

-¡Gracias!-Dijo molesto y rodando los ojos.

En ese momento un hombre llegaba con su traje.

-¡Mi amor!-Gritó el joven mientras corría a abrazarle y besar su mejillas, toda una diva.

-Corazón-Dijo de forma dulce mientras acercaba su nariz contra el joven.

-Te extrañe mucho, mucho-Dijo alzando sus brazos, abrazandose de su cuello y enterrando su nariz en su pecho.

-Yo igual Daniel, no tienes ni la más mínima idea-

-¿Cómo ha estado tu viaje?-Dijo mientras levantaba su mirada a su amante.

-Perfecto, aun con el pequeño detalle de que no estabas-

Daniel se separó y se sentó en una de las mesas del comedor.

-Lo siento, sabes que la universidad me tiene muy ocupado-Dijo bufando

-Ya se, pero espero que no te este quitando tiempo para mi-Dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

-Siempre tendré tiempo para ti mi amor-Dijo mientras cerraba el espacio de sus rostros y los besaba.

Bueno y ustedes se preguntaran que rayos es lo que esta pasando aquí, y pues bueno aquí está la respuesta.

Cinco años antes.

-!¿Qué?!-Dijo alarmado Stiles.

-Escuchaste muy bien, seré tu nuevo dueño y coperaras-Dijo mientras sacaba un bate.

Stiles se alarmó antes tal vista, sus ojos tenían una frialdad muy aterradora y eso no le daba muy buena espina.

El señor se acerco a él y golpeó su cabeza fuertemente con el bate dejándolo inconsciente y sangrante.

-Es por tu bien-

Aquel hombre arrastró el cuerpo hasta su auto y lo llevó a un hospital fuera del pueblo, para su suerte el hecho de ser neurólogo y conocer a que punto le debía pegar para hacerle perder la memoria le venía de perlas.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor!-Dijo en la entrada del hospital con um Stiles inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Los doctores acudieron a su grito de auxilio.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-Dijo al ver al joven ensangrentado. 

-Un loco nos intentó robar y le pegó a mi pareja, por favor, salvenlo-Dijo con lágrimas em el rostro.

-Esta bien, preparen el quirófano-Gritó el médico.

-El plan va perfecto-susurró miebtras veía como llevaban a Stiles por una camilla.

Se tardaron alrededor de seis horas en el quirófano operando a Stiles y eso le preocupó mucho.

Luego de desesperarse unos minutos más el médico encargado salió para darle noticias. 

-Se salvó, mo tienes nada de que preocuparte-Dijo con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro. 

Un suspiro de alivio salió de la boca del hombre.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! -Decía mientras lo abrazaba.

-En un momentos lo pasaran a un cuarto para que pueda recuperarse-Dijo el médico. 

-Muchas gracias-le dijo nuevamente antes de que se fuera.

Y tres días después, al fim abría los ojos.

-Despertaste-Le dijo despacio.

Stiles fue abriendo un poco los ojos y exaltado empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Donde estoy?¿Quién eres tú?-Dijo un poco asustado.

-¿No me recuerdas?-Dijo com una mirada finjada que demostraba tristeza. 

-No... no te recuerdo-Dijo extrañado, levantó sus manos y toco su cabeza dándose cuenta que estaba vendado.

-Espera un momento llamare al doctor-Dijo levantanse de su lugar.

Pronto el médico se acerco con una pequeña lámpara a su rostro alumbrando justo en sus ojos.

-Así que no te recuerda-Dijo

-Si no tiene idea de quien soy-Dijo cazquibajo.

-Dime tu nombre-Le dijo a su paciente. 

-Yo... yo... yo no lo recuerdo-Dijo confundido. 

-Al parecer mi teoría era cierta, demosle tiempo, esperemos que en los próximos días recuperé la memoria sino, usted tendrá que devolvérsela-

-Esta bien, muchas gracias doctor-

Pero tal y como lo había planeado no recordó y pudo manejar su memoria a su antojo.

-Haber si entendí, tu eres mi prometido Zachary Sims; nos intentaron robar y por eso términe en el hospital, yo soy Daniel Hobbart, y vivimos juntos desde hace ¿un años?-

-Dos en realidad-Respondió orgulloso. 

-Mis padre murieron hace mucho tiempo y vivimos en Nueva York pero por tu trabajo tuvimos que viajar a Beacon Hill-

-Si es exactamente eso-

-Es mucha información-Dijo con voz cansada mientras se tiraba desaganado en su cama.

-Lo sé pero yo haré que tus recuerdos regresem-Dijo Zack mientras le agarraba tiernamente la mano.

"Daniel" sonrió ante tal gesto y por primera vez en meses se acerco poco a poco al rostro de su "amante" y lo besó. 

-También me encargaré de enamorarte otra vez-Dijo cuando la falta de aire se hizo evidente. 

Daniel mostros un sonrisa boba en su rostro ante tal declaración.

-Eso espero-Dijo agarrando su rostro. 

Y así fue como acabamos en el inicio de la historia...

-Ven a desayunar que muero de hambre-Dijo Daniel a su amor.

-A desayunar-Dijo con una sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quedo algo raro ¿verdad? Tendrá una o dos parte más, no se preocupen, este capítulo solo era para entender lo que se aproxima, espere les este gustando, comenten que les pareció.


	3. Giros de la vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos con la historia, perdonen la tardanza

**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock**

-Grr-Gruño con molestia Derek

El sonido de la alarma lo fastidiaba por las mañanas pero, rayos, amaba la voz de Hayley.  
Eso si, algun día aprendería que poner tu canción favorita como tono de alarma es la peor decisión que puedes tomar.

Y hablando de malas decisiones...

-¡Derek! Despierta, ya es hora de levantarse-Dijo su madre detrás de su puerta.

Derek gruño de nuevo pero esta vez apago el sonido de su alarma. Con las mejores fuerzas que pudo reunir se sento en su cama, estaba con un pants y sin camisa, mientras miraba hacía al vacío.

Ya han pasado cinco años desde el suceso que les cambio la vida, cinco años los cuales han sido los peores de su vida, cinco años sin la persona con la que compartía tantos momentos, ya nunca vería esa sonrisa que tanto le encantaba ni vería esos ojos claros que le quitaban el aliento.

Pero claro, no se había dado cuenta de todo eso hasta que desapareció y pareciese que Dios le jugará una broma,  porque solo así dio cuenta que en realidad lo amaba hasta que lo perdió.

Derek se levanto desganado, cinco años y no sabía si vería a Stiles otra vez, han sido largos años de búsqueda pero simplemente pareciera que desapareció de la faz de la Tierra.

-¡Derek! No lo repetire otra vez-

-Si mamá ya voy-Contesto molesto.

Agarra su acostumbrada camisa negra, ropa interior y unos jeans y con eso salió de su habitación para ir directo a la ducha, una ducha mañanera siempre era la solución para su mal humor.

Esperaba que este no sea un mal día como todos los demás.

*****************

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!-Rogaba el castaño. 

-No...-Dijo con pesar Zack

-Zachary! ¡Por favor Corazón!-Rogo una vez más.

-Bueno esta bien, solo por esta vez te hare caso, podras ir a la universidad-

-¡Si! ¡Gracias Amor!-dijo mientras le besaba el rostro.

A Zack no le parecía buena idea que Stiles volviera a la escuela por eso tenía maestros privados que le enseñaban en  casa, pero era imposible negarle algo cuando se ponía de pesado.

Inscribirlo a la universidad más cercana implicaba volver a Beacon Hills lo cual no lo convencía para nada, pero ya han pasado cinco años en los cuales su castaño había cambiado.

Daniel(Stiles) ya no era para nada un niño, ahora era todo un adulto joven, su rostro ahora era más definido que incluso le hacía parecer que le salieron más lunares, su corte de cabello era incluso diferente que lo hacía irreconocible, su cuerpo era más formado y delineado con unos brazos bien torneados al igual que sus hermosas piernas, también el trasero parecía que le crecía día con día y se amoldaba muy bien a sus pantalones.

Su obsesión por el castaño fue algo, digamos, especial, lo conoció cuando tenía ocho años y él doce, en el hospital cuando la madre de Stiles habia fallecido, lo curioso del caso es que su madre había fallecido un día antes en el mismo hospital y Stiles le consoló cuando lo encontró en el baño llorando a pesar de que para él Zack era un desconocido. 

Desde entonces comenzó a tener una terrible obsesión por el castaño, siguiendolo por todos lados sin que se diese cuenta, mirandolo desde la oscuridad, estudió medicina por él y por su madre y pronto formuló un plan para que Stiles estuviera enamorado como Zack de él.

Y vaya manera de hacerlo...

-Eres el mejor prometido que alguien pudiera tener, ¿Lo sabias?-Dijo con amor Daniel

-No, no lo sabía-Dijo suave

Poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro de su amado y lo beso despacio, con todo el amor que podía transmitir.

Definitivamente cualquier cosa valía la pena si era para estar con stiles.

*******************

-Amigo te ves terrible-Le dijo Isaac a Derek

-Cállate que no estoy de humor-Dijo gruñendo.

Su amigo se río ante el comentario.

-Dime algo nuevo lobo amargado-

Su mirada se fijo en su amigo y una lágrima calló por su rostro.

Stiles le decía así siempre, según el porque con toda la gente -excepto su familia y él- fruncia el ceño.

Isaac cambio su cara de diversión al ver la mirada de Derek. 

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dije algo malo?-

Derek nego y se limpio el rostro. 

-Chicos, se enteraron, hay carne fresca en la universidad-Dijo Lydia cuando se acercó al dúo.

-¿Un nuevo?-Dijo extrañado Isaac-Ya hemos empezado la carrera desde hace años, ¿Cómo hay un transferido?-

-Mi papá me dijo que el nuevo estudiaba con maestros privados desde la comodidad de su hogar y ya estaba harto de eso, así que decidió entrar a la universidad de aquí-Explicó Lydia.

-Vaya chico-Dijo Isaac alzando las cejas.

Derek simplemente ignoró lo que los chicos hablaban ya que al volverte hacía la entrada encontró al ser más perfecto que sus pupilas pudieran observar.

-Stiles...-Dijo con miedo Derek

Isaac y Lydia voltearon hacia donde el moreno salió corriendo.

Al llegar a donde el castaño se encontraba Derek se puso enfrente de él ante su mirada de sorpresa.

-Stiles-Repitió

Derek lo agarraro de la cintura y lo abrazó mientras le daba vueltas emocionado.

-Te extrañe tanto-Dijo al bajarlo.

El castaño se sorprendió ante tal acción y le miró extrañado.

-Perdón ¿Te conozco?-

El moreno se quedó perplejo ante lo dicho por Stiles

-Stiles soy yo Derek, Derek Hale-

-Wow, ¿Quién en este mundo se llama Stiles?-Dijo Daniel

Ante tal pregunta, Isaac y Lydia se acercaron a su amigo.

-Derek, el no es Stiles,  él es de quien les hablaba, es Daniel Hobbart, no Stiles-Le explico Lydia

-Lo siento chico, nuestro amigo aun no supera que uno de los nuestro desapareció hace un tiempo, siento el inconveniente-Se excusó Isaac

-No hay ningún problema, solo espero no pasé de nuevo-Dijo algo incómodo por la situación. 

-Vamos Derek-Dijeron los dos

-¡No! Él es Stiles-Dijo alterado

-No, él es Daniel-Dijo Isaac.

-¡No! Él es Stiles, lo sé, lo siento en mi no me pueden engañar, es mi Stiles-

El castaño se sorprendió ante tal declaración.

-Siento la situación Daniel, espero que no te este molestando-Dijo Lydia.

Derek se alteraba cada vez más e Isaac lo arrastraba con fuerza para alejarlo del nuevo.

-A mi no me engañan, él es Stiles-Dijo gritando

Pronto Boyd y Scott se unieron a Isaac para alejarlo del nuevo, cada vez estaba más alterado.

-Él es mi Stiles-Dijo llorando.

-No lo es-Dijo Scott

-Claro que lo es, yo lo sé-Repitio esta vez gritando. 

El grupo de amigos intentaba calmar a su amigo, parecía que aun le pesaba la pérdida del castaño y lo veía en cualquier persona que se le pareciera, solo esperaban que esto no le afectará demasiado.


	4. Pieza de rompecabeza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luego de mucho tiempo, al fin la continúo.

-¡Dios! Ni un día llevo aquí y ya he causando un drama tremendo- Dijo Daniel

Era una linda mañana en la Universidad de Beacon Hills, era su primer día y no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasado.

Un chico se acercó a él.

-Perdona el inconveniente, Derek no ha superado a un amigo nuestro- Dijo el rubio.

-¿Ese tal Stiles?-

-Si, el desapareció hace cinco años y no sabemos de él desde entonces-

-Vaya, pobre de tu amigo, en fin- Dijo Daniel

-Lo siento, aún no me presento, soy Jackson Whittemore-

-Daniel Hobbert, originario de Nueva York, es un gusto-

-Bueno te dejo es hora de comenzar las clases- Dijo alejándose el rubio.

*****************************  
Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la universidad.

-¡Rayos!- Dijo Zack

-Otra vez ese maldito bastardo, sabía que no era buena idea que volviera a salir-

Zack se puso muy nervioso, sacando su celular, buscó un número desesperadamente.

-¿Hola? Si, creó que si tendrás que hacer ese trabajito por mi- Le dijo a la otra persona.

Zack colgó la llamada y se mordió las uñas desesperado.

****************************  
-Derek debes calmarte- Le dijo Isaac

-¡No me voy a calmar! Él es mi Stiles, yo lo sé, lo reconocería donde quiera que vaya, es imposible que haya un persona igual a él, ¿Qué no lo ve? ¡Es casi su gemelo!-

-Si, se parecen pero eso no quiere decir que sea él, es de Nueva York, nunca había estado en Beacon Hills así que es imposible que sea él- Contestó esta vez Lydia.

-¡Lo probaré! Él es Stiles, a mi no me pueden engañar-

Derek se levantó del asiento donde lo tenían quieto, se veía muy molesto.

-¿Qué haremos con Derek chicos?- Dijo Lydia

-No lo se-Dijo Scott en un suspiro-Solo espero que esto no lo empeore-

-Lo sé, me preocupa que no haya superado su secuestro. Han pasado muchos años ya, es imposible que siga vivo- Dijo mirando a los chicos.

-Ni yo creo que siga vivo, pero pónganse en el lugar de Derek, es imposible que existan dos personas iguales- Respondió con duda el rizado.

-Tenemos que hablar con el Sheriff, él sabrá que hacer en este caso- Mencionó Scott

**************************

-¿Otros entrometidos?- Dijo Zack al vacío.

Sus manos temblaban de la molestia, sabía que todo esté nuevo capricho de su prometido iba a tener consecuencias, no podía permitir que lo describirán así sea lo último que haga en su vida.

Zack miró con molestia sus manos que no dejaban de temblar.

-Tengo que arreglar ésto de una vez por todas-

Sacó nuevamente su teléfono y marcó a un número conocido.

-Deja el pedido de hace rato, yo me encargaré de la situación, ha empeorado-

Colgó furiosamente el teléfono y lo lanzó al piso con fuerza.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello con furia, y caminó hacía su auto.

*****************************

-Buenos días muchachos, les presentaré a su nuevo compañero de clases, él es Daniel Hobbert, viene de Nueva York, espero sean muy buenos con él- Dijo la profesora Black

-Yo seré muy bueno con él- Dijo Ethan a su gemelo en un susurro.

Ambos chocaron la manos.

-Sientate junto a Whittemore- Señaló al rubio.

El castaño asintió y se sentó donde le indicaron.

-Hola de nuevo- Dijo Jackson

-Hola, me siento aliviado de que haya alguien que conozca, me siento raro-

-¿Raro? ¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Bueno, nunca había estado en una escuela antes. Siempre he recibido educación en casa, pero solo porque le insistí a mi novio pude asistir a una escuela pública- Mencionó algo apenado el castaño.

-Vaya, eso si que es nuevo. Pero bueno no es la gran cosa pertenecer a la vida de una estudiante de secundaria-

-Para mi si, nunca he conocido otra gente que no sean mi familia o mi novio, incluso las mucamas que tenemos en casa cambian cada seis meses, no he tenido amigos nunca-

-¿Nunca?- Pregunto sorprendido.

-Nunca- Afirmó -Es extraño poder convivir con gente pero espero encontrar grandes amigos en esta escuela-

-Bueno, por lo pronto, aquí tiene uno- Se señaló el rubio -Y ten por seguro que no te va a fallar-

El castaño lo miró maravillado.

-Muchas gracias Jackson- Dijo aliviado.

-No des las gracias, no es necesario-

Sonó un pequeño golpe en el escritorio.

-Whittemore y Hobbert, presten atención a la clase- Reprendió la profesora.

Ambos se miraron sonrojados.

-Si profesora Black- Dijeron al unísono.

-Mis amigos y yo nos reunimos a la hora del almuerzo, si deseas te los puedo presentar- Dijo el rubio en un susurro.

-Me encantaría- Respondió un poco emocionado.

-Segunda llamada- Señaló la profesora.

Ambos se rieron en silencio.

-Lo siento- Dijeron juntos de nuevo.

Ambos se miraron en complicidad y sonrieron.

Sería el comienzo de una gran amistad.

****************************

-¿Sheriff?- Dijo el moreno llegando a su oficina.

El sheriff levantó la vista de su periódico.

-¿Derek? ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Creo que he encontrado a Stiles- Dijo desesperado.

Los ojos del Sheriff se abrieron sorprendido.

-¿Qué dices?- Dijo tirando su periódico a la basura.

-Si, un nuevo alumno llegó a la escuela asegurándose llamar Daniel Hobbert, es igual a Stiles-

El Sheriff lo miró extrañado.

-Usted sabe que es imposible que hayan dos personas idénticas, a menos de que Stiles tenga un gemelo perdido-

-Tienes razón Derek, pero dices que tiene otro nombre, y ¿No los reconoce?- Preguntó preocupado.

-No a ninguno, nos trato como desconocidos. Aún no entiendo que es lo que está ocurriendo pero tenemos que averiguarlo-

-¿Qué sugieres?-

-Usted es el Sheriff, debería ser usted el de las ideas-

Lo miró sorprendido, y desvío la mirada ideando algún plan.

-Miraré los registros y averiguaré quien es Daniel Hobbert y si en realidad es nuestro Stiles-

El moreno asintió.

-Yo trataré de averiguar un poco de su vida-

-Muy bien hijo, manos a la obra, tenemos que averiguar si es nuestro Stiles-


End file.
